As the World Falls Down
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Ashitaka and San hardly see each other... can their relationship continue this way? Songfic Plz R&R! San+Ashitaka! **COMPLETE**
1. As the World Falls Down

"As the World Falls Down"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Warnings: Angst, songfic, written by psychotic freak. (^_^)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Mononoke unfortunately. . . But nor do I own the song in this fic. David Bowie owns it. . . (T_T) Geez, I hate disclaimers. . .  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa again all! This is my first Mononoke fic, so please hold the flames. . . Good reviews are much loved however!!  
  
San: Hmph. . . I've heard from other anime characters that you've written fanfictions about that you are evil. Shall I kill you?  
  
Shi-chan: (0.0) Umm. . . I'm not evil! They're just jealous 'cause I write fanfiction so good!  
  
Syaoran: REALLY NOW?!?! *holds sword to Shi-chan's throat*  
  
Shi-chan: I mean, they don't like my fanfiction, but you, San, I'm sure you will. *smile smile* Uh, on with the fanfiction. . . *gulp*  
  
Syaoran: Hn. . .  
  
San: (0.o) ????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/There's such a sad love : Deep in your eyes : A kind of pale jewel : Open and closed/  
  
Ashitaka watched from the top of Irontown as San and the two Wolf God pups made their way down the mountain. They were coming to visit him, he knew. He jumped over the huge fence for Irontown, hoping to meet San before she reached the fortress. He preferred being with her in the forest, because when she came inside, they could both feel the eyes of everyone, and especially Lady Eboshi, staring them down.  
  
"Ashitaka!" San yelled happily, throwing her arms around him. "Hello, San." He replied, hugging her also.  
  
/Within your eyes : I'll place the sky : Within your eyes/  
  
After a few hours together, Ashitaka announced to the Wolf Princess that he needed to return to the Irontown and help the villagers with the chores. San bid him goodbye, and Ashitaka promised to visit her and the Wolf pups within the next week.  
  
/There's such a fooled heart : Beating so fast : In search of new dreams : A love that will last/  
  
When the time came around for Ashitaka to visit San in the midst of the forest, he was busied with helping the ladies pump iron, and couldn't. He felt truly bad for not being able to see her. . . Not just because he loved her, and he wanted to be near her, but because the past four times he'd tried to come see her, he was either late, or was to busy to come at all.  
  
/Within your heart : I'll place the moon : Within your heart/  
  
When he got his supper break, he looked out over the fence of Irontown, and could see San, sitting sadly next to a river. He swore he could see her crying, but he couldn't be positive. In any case, she was upset. *Again*.  
  
/As the pain sweeps through : Makes no sense for you : Every thrill has gone : Wasn't too much fun at all/  
  
Finally, Ashitaka's shift was over. He packed a little bag with food and rushed off for the mountain, hoping San would be as forgiving this time as she had been. "San! San!" The young Imishi (sp?!) prince yelled, searching for the Wolf girl. After about half an hour of searching, he found her, sitting next to the river once again. Only this time, he couldn't tell whether or not she had been crying. "San, I've been looking for you. Sorry I couldn't come sooner. . . Lady Eboshi had me work full shift. . . again." He sighed and looked to San, who was now standing up in front of him. "Ashitaka. . . this isn't working. You've got things to do in the village, and my brother and sister are angry at me for leaving to see you so often. We have to stop. Wolves and humans just don't mix. . . no matter what." She told him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Goodbye." She said, running off to find the Wolf pups.  
  
/But I'll be there for you : As the world falls down : It's falling : As the world: It's falling down : Falling in love/  
  
Ashitaka stood still for a few minutes, stunned at San. Just as he thought. She wouldn't be able to put up with that much longer. But he hadn't expected her to reject him and basically say, "I never want to see you again. Goodbye." He sighed once again and began walking off for Irontown. "Sayonara, San." He whispered to himself, causing some little Kodama to appear around him, then disappear sadly.  
  
/I'll paint you mornings of gold : I'll spin you Valentine evenings : Though we're strangers 'til now : We're choosing the path/  
  
"She rejected you? How positively *awful*, Ashitaka. I knew that girl was no good. . . despite that she showed me the wrongs of my ways. Well, she was right about one thing. Wolves and humans *don't* mix. Don't feel bad, Ashitaka." Lady Eboshi told the boy in her thick British accent. Ashitaka swallowed sadly and his hands fell to his sides. "I can't forget about San, no matter what. I've got to get her to come around. . ." He was cut off by Lady Eboshi. "Prince Ashitaka, any girl here would die to have you for her husband, and you sit weeping over a girl whose soul is that of a wolf. She's probably so cold to you because her heart if probably that of a wolf as well. Feel no sorrow for this. I'm sure you'll find someone else." Ashitaka stood up and began to walk off, then he turned around slightly and said, "There is no one else. I love. . . San." He said, continuing to walk off.  
  
/Between the stars : I'll lay my love : Between the stars/  
  
San had climbed all the way to the top of the tallest tree in the forest just so she could see over the fence of the Irontown, and see if Ashitaka was in sight. She could make him out in the croud, eating, but just barely. He and Toki were laughing at Lady Eboshi's mockings of Gonza. Only. . . Ashitaka looked as though he were faking his cheerfulness, and San could see right past the mask. "Oh, Ashitaka. . ." She whispered, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It just doesn't work out."  
  
/As the pain sweeps through : Makes no sense for you : Every thrill had gone : Wasn't too much fun at all/  
  
Ashitaka laughed again, as Toki cracked on poor Gonza, even though he felt more like dying. 'Oh, San. . .' He thought, 'I wish it would work out.'  
  
/But I'll be there for you : As the world falls down : It's falling : As the world : It's falling down : It's falling : Falling in love/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Woah. . . that was the most angsty fanfiction I've ever written. . . ^_^;;  
  
San: They were right! You are evil!  
  
Ashitaka: That was cruel!  
  
Shi-chan: Dah! Gomen nasai! If people like it, I'll continue it with a happy ending, k?  
  
San: WELL THEN YOU PEOPLE HAD BETTER SAY YOU LIKE! OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! STUPID HUMANS!!  
  
Ashitaka: -_-;; 


	2. Never

"Never"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Fluffiness! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: *sticks tongue out at you* GO AWAY!!  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, people were getting *really* mad at me for making this story sad, so as you people wish, I'm making a happy ending. Sorry if it's short and sappy. . . I'm also working on my Labyrinth fanfic, "No One, But You" and "Beauty and the Inu-Yasha", my latest Inu-Yasha fanfic.  
  
San: You stupid humans! Trying to do so many things at once. Are you *all* so idiotic?!  
  
Shi-chan: *sweat drop* Ano. . . Hn. . .  
  
Ashitaka: Can we please get this over with? As in. . . *now*?  
  
Shi-chan: *sticks tongue out at him* Hn!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/You've been such a good friend : I've known you since I don't know when : We've got a lot of friends : But they come and go : Even though we've never said it : There's something that the two of us both know/  
  
San poked a stick in the mud and sighed. It was so boring lately. . . no demons to battle, no forest spirit to guard, no Ashitaka. . . even the Kodama seemed restless. "San? Daijobu?" One of the wolf pups asked her, noticing her cheerfulness falling over the past two months. San looked up and smiled blankly. "Hai. I'm just kind of tired, that's all." She explained half-heartedly, getting up and walking deeper into the forest.  
  
/Together forever no matter how long : From now until the end of time : We'll be together and you can be sure : Forever and a day : That's how long we'll stay : Together forever more/  
  
"Oh, Ashitaka! This is all your fault. . . if you had never come, my life wouldn't be ruined!" She cried, suddenly slamming her foot into the ground. "Ashitaka. . . I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mononoke-hime screamed, stamping her foot again. She suddenly looked down, hearing a little, 'crack!'  
  
/Always gone that extra mile : Depended on you all the while : Even in the good and bad times : You will see : From now until our journey's end : You know you can always count on me/  
  
Ashitaka looked up. "Did you hear something?" Toki shook her head. "You men are always hearin' things! It's probably in yer head, Ashitaka. Give it a rest will ya? It's been San this, San that ever since she dumped you. Lighten up, please?" Ashitaka heaved a sigh. "I can't. . . knowing San wants nothing to do with me." Toki smiled at the Imishi prince and gave him a slight hug. "Like she said, wolves and humans don't mix. Please cheer up. We all miss the bubbly, reckless Ashitaka that saved us all from not only ourselves, but certain death. Where has that Ashitaka gone? Did he leave us with the forest spirit? Or. . ." She trailed off and grinned at him. "Is the Ashitaka we all love with San?" Ashitaka stared at the woman a moment. "You're right, Toki. The real Ashitaka *is* with San." He told her, getting up and disappearing to the Irontown gates. Toki smiled after him. "That boy. . . Ashitaka, don't you know that loving a woman that much is dangerous?"  
  
/Together forever no matter how long : From now until the end of time : We'll be together and you can be sure : That forever and a day : That's how long we'll stay : Together and forever more/  
  
San's eyes went wide as she looked at what she had crushed beneath her foot. "Oh, Kami-sama. . ." She whispered, picking up the broken crystal dagger. "This is the dagger Ashitaka gave me. . ." She trailed off, letting a clear tear run down her cheek. "San! San!" The brunette girl turned around to see Ashitaka running towards her. "Ashitaka!" She cried out, throwing her arms around him. "San. . ." The boy trailed off, hugging her also. "Can you forgive me San? I'm so sorry. . . if you'll forgive me. . . I'll stay here, in the forest, with you." He told her, burying his face in her hair. San smiled at him, and kissed his cheek lightly. "Of course! I'm sorry for what I did. . . it was so selfish!" She trailed off and picked up the pieces of the dagger, carefully placing them in her pocket.  
  
/No matter where our destiny leads : I'll be there for you : Always come through : And that you can believe/  
  
"Don't leave me Ashitaka. Don't ever leave me again." San said, leaning her head against his chest. He nodded and put his arms around her shoulders. "Never."  
  
/Together forever no matter how long : From now until the end of time : We'll be together and you can be sure : That forever and a day : That's how long we'll stay : Together and forever more/  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: 0.o That was definitely short, sweet, sappy, and to the point, ne? Like I said, sorry 'bout that. I'm just writing so many fanfictions at one time, that my hands are cramping and my brain hurts. School just started too and algebra's killing me. . .  
  
San: Too bad it won't really kill you. Kami, you're annoying!  
  
Shi-chan: Err, shut up, kisama! No one asked you!  
  
San: Maybe Ashitaka did! Or Yakul! Or a Kodama! Besides, no asked you to start this *stupid* fanfiction to begin with!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, at least I. . .! Err, I can. . .! But. . .! *out of ideas* I TOLD YOU MY BRAIN HURTS!!! *runs away crying*  
  
San: Hmph. Idiotic human! 


End file.
